Many resins and practically all types of rubber, both natural and synthetic, are known to be susceptible to deterioration resulting from prolonged exposure to oxidative aging. Various age resistors have been mixed with various resins and rubbers to inhibit such a deterioration, however, many times such stabilizers have tended to migrate or volatilize especially when such resins or compositions containing such resins are exposed to conditions involving elevated temperatures over prolonged periods of time under atmospheric conditions.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide resins, and various admixtures thereof with other materials, which are resistant to oxidative aging and to provide a method for preparing such resins.